¡Hey! ¡You-chan!
by SadaoM
Summary: Takami Chika, Una chica energética y muy sociable, mientras que Watanabe You es una chica fría que prefiere estar sola. pero, lo que ellas no saben, es que el destino planea cambiar muchas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

-Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Takami Chika, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Con una leve reverencia sonreí, y escuche las instrucciones de la profesora.

-Entonces Takami, te sentaras al lado de Watanabe. Watanabe alce la mano para que su compañera sepa que es usted.

Observo como una chica de ojos azules y pelo marrón grisáceo levantaba la mano de manera perezosa y sin prestar atención mientras observaba la ventana.

Mientras más se acercaba a su lugar, sentía por alguna razón miradas de lastima, aun que no entendía la razón.

Al llegar, sonrió y dijo;

-Mucho Gusto, Watanabe-san, Espero nos llevemos bien.

 _ **Medía hora antes…**_

-¡Chika Levántate que llegas tarde a tu primer día de clases!

Escucho la voz de su hermana, perezosa abrió sus ojos que aún no se acostumbraban a la luz. Una vez se acostumbraron, observo el Reloj despertador que tenía, el cual, no había sonado… ¿O sí? Bueno, eso no importaba, al ver la hora cayó al suelo por lo tarde que era. Con rapidez agarro su toalla y se metió al baño a darse aún que sea un baño de un minuto.

Esa era la vida cotidiana de Takami Chika, una chica de dieciséis años. Una chica de pelo naranja y ojos color rojos.

-No puedo creer que sea tu primer día y ya llegas tarde. –Escucho como su hermana se burlaba de ella.

-Ugh, no llegare tarde. –Dijo Chika agarrando una tostada y corriendo a la puerta principal. -¡Ya me voy! –Dijo abriendo la puerta una vez tenía puesto los zapatos.

* * *

-Mucho Gusto, Watanabe-san, Espero nos llevemos bien.

Observo como la chica solo asintió sin prestar atención, de nuevo. Algo le decía que la chica se lo pondría difícil para llegar a una conversación estable.

Sin más que decir, La profesora empezó su clase.

* * *

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Fue lo único que pasó por la cabeza de Chika mientras observaba todos los estudiantes que la rodearon en cuanto empezó el receso.

Los estudiantes la bombardeaban con preguntas Como;

¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuál era tu anterior instituto? ¿Tienes novio?

Logrando que la chica se incomodara.

Pero toda esa ''Magia de chica nueva'' Se fue al infierno al escuchar lo siguiente;

-¿Podrían dejarme pasar? Estorban.

La mayoría de los estudiantes la observaron para luego moverse del lugar, algunos decidieron irse, mientras alguno que otro murmuraba quien sabe que cosas de la chica de ojos azules.

-G-Gracias.. –Dijo Chika.

-No lo hice por ti, de cualquier forma. –Dijo La chica mientras se iba.

-Ugh, ¿Por qué es así? –Susurro Chika.

* * *

Su primer día en el instituto había sido demasiado para ella, muchos compañeros incluso la siguieron para platicar con ella en cuanto las clases terminaron. Pero había algo que le causaba curiosidad, y era la chica que se sentaba a su lado. Era alguien que no conversaba mucho, bueno, apenas dirigía alguna palabra, prácticamente conocía su voz solo por el ''¿Podrían dejarme pasar? Estorban''. Suspiro, Ella solamente quería hablar con la chica, pero si ella no la dejaba avanzar era bastante difícil.

-Chika, ve a tomar un baño. –Le dijo su hermana entrando a su habitación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que huelo mal? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No… ¿O sí? –Dijo con burla su hermana.

Chika agarro su almohada y se la tiro, pero no alcanzo a su hermana puesto que cerró la puerta antes de que esta llegue a estamparse contra su cara.

Chika gruño y se levanto a recoger la almohada e irse a bañar.

¿El día siguiente sería así también?

Quería acercarse a Watanabe… Eh… Watanabe. Pero si no sabía más que su nombre, ¿Cómo quería llegar a ser su amiga?

Llego a la conclusión de que mañana sería un día difícil, o lo serían todos si Watanabe no la dejaba avanzar con ella.

* * *

Continuara…

Así empiezo un nuevo proyecto.. .¡Aún que aun no he terminado Sore wa watashi no gimudesu! Pero como mi imaginación necesitaba salir un poco, aquí esta. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


	2. Su nombre es

-¡Buenos días! –Exclamo Chika entrando a su clase, siempre era de entrar así.

-Buenos días… -Se escucho que dijeron algunos con voz claramente perezosa, bueno, ¿Quién los podría culpar?

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a su asiento, en donde a su lado ya se encontraba La chica de pelo marrón grisáceo, pero había algo que capturo la atención de Chika.

-¿Usas lentes? –Pregunto Chika tratando de sacar conversación.

Ella no respondió, bueno, no como Chika esperaba pues solo asintió.

Chika al ver esto, se sentó y luego se acerco hacia la chica para poder ver la ventana, ¿Habría algo interesante ahí?

Pronto sintió como ahora la mirada de la chica estaba plantada en ella.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No… -Eso fue un avance, por lo menos así lo veía Chika.

Pensaba sacar más conversación de ello, pero entro el profesor de esa hora.

Suspiro y se rindió, por esos momentos.

* * *

El receso comenzó, Chika se levanto con felicidad de su asiento, observo a La chica que se encontraba a su lado. Esta simplemente guardo su libro y se levantó de su asiento. Chika tenía un plan, Podía usar como excusa el ser nueva en el instituto para que así ella la llevara a conocer el instituto.

-Eh… Watanabe-san..

La chica la miro, como preguntando ''¿Qué quieres?''

-Este… ¿Me podrías ayudar para conocer mejor el instituto?

* * *

De alguna manera acepto, pero aún así no podía sacar conversación aparte de lo que tuviese que ver con el instituto.

-Y este es el gimnasio. –Dijo la Chica de ojos azules.

-Gracias por mostrarme el instituto…. –Dijo Chika a regañadientes, no consiguió su objetivo.

You solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y empezó a alejarse.

-Espe… ¡Watanabe-san! –Grito Chika, Logrando llamar la atención de You quien dejo de caminar.

-Quiero ser tu amiga. –Dijo Chika una vez cerca de ella.

-¿Ah? –Dijo You girándose con una expresión extrañada.

-¡Quiero ser tu amiga, Watanabe-san!

You no respondió, ella solo se quedo viéndola, y luego dio una leve sonrisa y siguió su camino.

-Qué… ¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

Chika se encontraba acostada en su cama, Era la primera vez que vio la chica de ojos azules sonriendo, y aún que no fue una sonrisa llena de alegría como la que ella quería que sonría la chica, Sonrió, ¿Eso era un avance?

Pronto escucho que su celular vibraba, era un mensaje.

-¿Riko-chan? –Dijo Chika viendo el mensaje.

Sakurauchi Riko, Una de sus amigas de Tokio, Cuando se mudo a Numazu Uchiura, Ella le prometió que seguirían en contacto, aun que no mando un mensaje apenas llego, lo entendía.

(Chat de Riko y Chika)  
-Chika-chan, ¿Cómo has llegado? He estado ocupada así que no pude mandarte un mensaje antes, Lo siento.

-¡Riko-chan! Llegamos bien. No tienes que disculparte por eso, Así que no te disculpes. He conocido a una persona interesante.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es esa persona?

-Es una chica muy callada, La verdad no se mucho de ella, Como dije antes, no suele hablar mucho.

-¿Una persona fría?

-Un.

-Wow, seguro tiene mucha historia detrás.

-Eso pienso. Oye, me tengo que ir, ¿Hablamos mañana?

-¡Claro!

(Fin de la conversación)

-¡Chika Como no vengas a comer me como yo tu parte!–Escucho a su hermana gritar desde la cocina.

-¡Sisi Ya bajo!

Chika suspiro, ¿Cómo no le había preguntado el nombre a esa chica aún cuando ya era el segundo día?

-Soy idiota.. –Susurro Chika mientras salía de su habitación.

* * *

Era el tercer día, y ese día definitivamente se enteraría de su nombre. No es que no llamaran la lista, es que ella siempre estaba distraída.

-Takami Chika. –Chika levanto su mano y la profesora asintió.

-Watanabe You.

Chika vio como la chica de pelo marrón grisáceo levanto la mano. Sonrío.

-You-chan.. eh… -Susurro de manera que nadie podría escuchar.

Ese día, Chika finalmente se entero de su nombre, vaya idiota tenía que ser para no haber prestado atención anteriormente.

Chika observo a la joven, ella estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que la profesora estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, Lo que ella también debería de hacer, Pero Ella prefería observar a la chica que estaba a su lado a escribir lo que estaba en la pizarra. Se arrepentiría más tarde, eso estaba asegurado.

* * *

 ** _Un cap corto, pero el próximo lo haré más largo, como tenía que estudiar jaja…_**


End file.
